


Candy Cane

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peppermint kisses on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt and this gif http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me4rla2W7U1rtk4rzo2_250.gif

Len scowled at his screen, too frustrated to work, too keyed up to sleep or read. It had been seven months since they’d seen each other, and on fucking Christmas Eve, the Brass decided they needed to have some mandatory bullshit review. Chris had said something about budgets and promotions, but Len couldn’t figure out how that was important enough to keep his lover holed up at headquarters. Even worse, he was on temporary suspension from the Academy Hospital after ripping the Surgeon General a new one so he couldn’t even be useful. (The official report said something about “strong language” and “disrespect of a superior officer” and “unconventional medicine”, but they were all politician suck-ups anyway.)

Really, it wasn't that he placed any religious significance on the holiday, even growing up in Georgia with his Gran’s Bible thumping, his parents had used religion as a metaphor or guide, not an absolute, but the was just something desperately pathetic about spending this particular holiday alone. He’d considered comming Jim, thoughts of alcohol and music loud enough to drown out his anger floating enticingly through his mind, but Jim was spending his shore leave on New Vulcan with that weird, old version of Spock, supposedly learning the secrets of the universe or whatever it was old Vulcans taught shared with their friends. Sulu, Uhura, Scotty, and Chekov had hightailed it out of spacedock, chattering about beaches, and even lonely and bored as he was, there was no way Len was going to stoop to seeking out Spock. Even Chapel was busy with her family and had expressly forbidden him from bothering her. 

Heaving another heavy sigh, he leaned back in his chair and let his head fall back, his hands dangling free of the arm rests. He was so caught up in his misery that he didn’t register the noises behind him until the footsteps stopped and something sharp dug into his forehead. Twitching in surprise, he cracked his eyes open and stared cross-eyed up at the plastic wrapped candy cane Chris was poking him with. 

“For a man your age, that can’t be a comfortable position,” Chris teased, clearly angling for a reaction that Len was all too willing to give. 

Shoving the candy away from his face, he spun the chair around and crossed his arms, giving Chris is most unimpressed glare, the one that even got obedience from Spock most of the time. Christ winced and held out the candy cane like a peace offering. “Sweets for the soon-to-be-sweet?”

Len snatched the candy cane from his hand and unwrapped it, sucking on the end as he pulled Chris down to straddle his lap. “Thought you were doing Important Admiral Business all night,” he said, his words thick around the candy.

“There was some complaints, loudly and frequently, and the meeting was adjourned early,” Chris explained as he ran his fingers through Len’s hair, combing it back, then pulling it forward again so it was covering his eyes. “But now I find myself with a whole evening free and nothing to do.” 

Clamping the candy cane between his teeth like his granddaddy used to do with his cigars, Len grinned wickedly and laid a stinging slap on Chris’ ass. “I’m sure I could fix that,” he said as the candy cane was drawn out of his mouth, leaving him free to trade peppermint kisses with his husband.


End file.
